¿Qué somos?
by Mrs Filthy Youth
Summary: -Edward¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.  -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole.  -Entonces¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Estábamos corriendo al límite de nuestras fuerzas, estaban demasiado cerca de nosotros, no podía permitir que nos atraparan y nos separaran o mucho peor le hicieran daño al amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi todo.

-Edward, no puedo más-susurro Bella completamente exhausta.

-Por favor, mi amor, solo un poco más-le rogué mirándola fija e intensamente, reanudamos la marcha un tramo más pero estábamos rodeados, en el aire habían varios helicópteros en el aire, alumbrando desde las alturas y escuchaba los pasos de soldados en el bosque. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

-¡Salgan de ahí los tenemos rodeados!-grito la voz de Charles Swan, el más alto mando dentro de la CIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**¿Qué le parece? **

**Pronto subiré el primer capítulo, cuando este completamente listo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Demonios internos y la aparición de

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**-Edward¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. -Entonces¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>Somebody save me<em>

__Let your warm hands break right through me__

_Somebody save me_  
><em>I don't care how you do it<em>  
><em>Just save me, save<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>

_**Save me/Remy Zero**_

_Alguien sálveme_  
><em>Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan<em>  
><em>Alguien sálveme<em>  
><em>No me importa como lo hagas<em>  
><em>Solo sálvame, sálvame<em>  
><em>Vamos<em>  
><em>He estado esperando por ti.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué somos?<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Demonios internos y la aparición de un ángel.**_

Siempre me he considerado diferente a los demás, mis padres Esme y Carlisle me trataban con respeto y sentía constantemente que me ocultaban algo, era una relación muy extraña, casi nula, siempre he sabido que soy adoptado aunque ellos nunca me lo han dicho, se notaba mucho ya que no me parecía en nada a mis padres, tanto físicamente como sicológicamente.

Casi nunca salía de casa porque no me gustaba como me miraba la gente, por muy extraño que suene era como si la gente se sintiera mal cerca de mí, por lo que evitaba a toda costa salir, mis padres lo respetaban y me contrataban tutores pero estos no duraban mucho tiempo, siempre presentaban renuncia sin excusa alguna luego de un par de meses.

Constantemente me preguntaba qué hay de malo conmigo. Me miraba en el espejo y no encontraba nada anómalo en mí, es decir tengo ojos de color verde esmeralda, soy algo pálido, alto y ligeramente musculoso, pero soy humano y completamente normal como todos los otros. Me sentía tan malditamente solo, a lo largo de mis 16 años nunca he tenido un solo amigo en mi puta vida. A veces deseaba tanto acabar con esta vida, que más me parecía una verdadera tortura. Vivía encerrado en mi burbuja: pequeña, cerrada y muy tóxica.

Ya no aguantaba más, estaba decidido a acabar con este martirio. Era muy tarde prácticamente de madrugada, mis padres estaban durmiendo profundamente, me levante sigilosamente y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, en una mochila guarde una botella de vodka y unos cigarros, tomé las llaves de mi casa y salí sin mirar atrás. Camine rápidamente hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el rascacielos más grande y alto de New York. Forcé la puerta sin tener que utilizar demasiada fuerza y comencé a subir a gran velocidad las escaleras, cuando llegue a la cima abrí la puerta que me conducía a la azotea, el frío de la noche calo mis huesos, camine hacía la baranda, saque el vodka y bebí un largo trago, por lo menos así la caída no dolería tanto. Salté la baranda y ya no había nada que me separara de morir, solo tenía que saltar y estaba todo resuelto.

-No tengo miedo-susurre para mí mismo, sentía todo mi cuerpo congelado y como fuertes corrientes de aire azotaban contra mi cuerpo.

-¡HEY, Espera!-escuche como gritaba una voz muy suave y sedosa. Lentamente me di vuelta y ahí se encontraba una chica, parecía un ángel a la luz de la Luna. Su cabello era largo hasta la cadera con ondas en las puntas, sus ojos eran grandes y de un extraño pero a la vez atractivo color achocolatado, su cara tenía forma de corazón con pómulos muy marcados, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus labios eran gruesos y parecían suaves, no era muy alta pero era delgada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunte algo estupefacto por su repentina aparición.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo-contraataco y se acerco hasta donde yo me encontraba, me arrebato la botella de vodka de las manos y bebió un largo trago, sus movimientos eran agiles y gráciles, muy atractivos.

-Yo pregunté primero-dije como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno esta la ganas tú, llegue hace poco a la ciudad y desde que llegue me llamo la atención este lugar, así que llegue, me escape y ahora estoy aquí-dijo y se encogió de hombros-Es tu turno, aunque creo saber a qué has venido- sus ojos se entrecerraron y frunció su boca.

-Entonces no necesitas respuesta, mejor vete-dije enojado, estaba arruinando mi deceso.

-No-dijo rotundamente, salto la baranda, posicionándose al lado mío-si tú saltas, yo salto-

-¿Por qué tú harías eso?-pregunte y la mire de pies a cabeza, ella andaba bien vestida- eres la viva imagen de alguien que lo tiene todo-dije.

-Puede que tenga dinero, pero eso no hace la felicidad-dijo y por primera vez me fije en sus ojos, transmitían una especie de tristeza infinita y profunda soledad, me sentí reflejado en su mirada, era lo que yo sentía constantemente.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así no deberías saltar, estoy seguro que tú tienes más posibilidades de lograr una especie de seuda felicidad-dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Acaso me estas negando el derecho de decidir mi suicidio-dijo y negó con la cabeza-eso no lo puedes hacer y ya te dije, si tú saltas yo lo haré, capisci?- dijo en perfecto italiano, comencé a reír por lo ridícula que era la situación.

-Vale, vale-dije encolerizado -Ya jodiste mi oportunidad de poder acabar con mi tormento-la mire duramente y salte sobre la baranda quedando sobre el suelo firme, ella me siguió.

-Creo que ahora tu mente está sin culpas, te puedes ir – de forma brusca le arrebate la botella de vodka y me senté en el suelo mirando el horizonte.

- Uy que gruñón, te digo algo no me das miedo, si yo quiero me quedo aquí, este en un lugar público – llego y me mostro su lengua mientras se sentó al lado mío- sabes algo – dijo con voz suave luego de unos minutos-no deberías ser tan enojón, yo solo…-

-¿Tú qué?- pregunté algo fastidiado después de un rato y la mire, ella estaba hecha un ovillo y me miraba de manera intensa, me puse nervioso. Raro, ya que lo que generalmente pasaba era que la gente se ponía nerviosa cerca de mí.

-Creo que podríamos ser amigos-comenzó a morder su labio-no creo que sea tan difícil-susurro para sí misma.

-¿Amigos?-pregunte dudoso, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mí-mmm… ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría ser mi amiga?-

-Porque veo en tus ojos, lo mismo que en los míos-suspiro y me miro a través de esos ojos que me colocaban algo nervioso e intranquilo.

-Mmm..Entonces tu propones ser amigos para sentirnos menos solos-dije, comencé a despeinar mi cabellos.

Comenzó a reírse- Si lo dices así suena algo extraño, pero creo que sería interesante…yo no tengo amigos-empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-No te puedo creer eso desconocida, aunque creo que es una buena idea dado que yo tampoco tengo amigos-dije, me sentía como en el kínder garden.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi amigo, extraño-dijo e hizo una especie de burlona referencia, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, solo el sonido del viento quebraba la quietud, la mire y ella estaba temblando, me saque mi chaqueta y se la di.

-Toma, póntela-dije y vi como me la devolvía-No seas testaruda póntela, yo ando con un blusón abajo, además tengo esto-dije y apunte el vodka, se puso la chaqueta, haciéndola parecer aun más pequeña.

-Gracias, creo que me podrías decirme tu nombre, extraño, claro si no es mucha molestia- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Me llamo Edward, ahora dime el tuyo- sentía en el aire un delicioso olor a fresa, por supuesto era ella.

-Soy Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella-dijo y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, estrechándolas, sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica a lo largo de mi brazo-Mira –apunto hacia el edificio de en frente donde la luz estaba pestañeando de forma extraña. Extraño dado que en New York, nunca se cortaba la luz.

-Qué raro-susurre.

-Bastante, pero porque no jugamos a las 20 preguntas-la mire con una ceja alzada-o sea yo digo para conocernos más ¿Sí?-dijo con voz dulce e hizo un puchero, esta chica era realmente muy extraña, sobre todo su humor, demasiado cambiante.

-Vale vale, yo empiezo –medite unos segundos, pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrió-¿Dónde vivías antes?-

-En Italia-dijo rápidamente- Dime Edward ¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No, soy hijo único además estoy seguro que soy adoptado, Esme no puede tener hijos al parecer-dije sin importancia.

-Ohh Dios, soy realmente estúpida por preguntar eso, lo siento tanto Edward-dijo, se acerco a mí y comenzó acariciar mi brazo, esto era un sensación nueva y muy extraña, ya que por lo que recordaba nunca nadie se comportaba cariñoso conmigo, pero se sentía bien, casi como si una pieza estuviera en su lugar.

-Tranquila Bella, no tenías por que saberlos- bebí otro sorbo de la botella-¿Por qué viviste en Italia?-

-Mi papá tenía negocios allá-susurro.

-Tú papá es una especie de" El padrino de la Mafia" ¿No?- pregunte en tono de burla.

-No-dijo rotundamente-al parecer no tienes mucho aguante, un par de sorbos de vodka y te emborrachas- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y ahora quien es la enojona, yo lo decía porque me dijiste capisci hace un rato, te salió tan jodidamente divertido-dije y comencé a carcajearme. Nunca me había reído tanto, me dolía el estómago, después de un momento se unió a mi ataque de risa.

-Ya –no- puedo- más- dijo Bella entre carcajadas

-Yo-tampoco-literalmente estaba revolcándome de la risa.

-Ya me calme-dije más tranquilo luego de un largo rato.

-Creo que yo igual-susurro visiblemente más relajada-Dios es tardísimo-dijo y se levanto abruptamente, la seguí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte.

- No es necesario ser un genio, mira el cielo-apunto-está amaneciendo, tengo que correr si se dan cuenta los guardias, se lo dirán a mi padre…-negó con la cabeza.

-Cálmate Einstein-la tome por los hombros- inhala, exhala-

-Yo… me debo ir, nos vemos pronto-dijo y se marcho, sin darme oportunidad de decirle algo.

Tome mis cosas y me marche despreocupadamente a casa, había sido una buena noche, pero no sería la única, la madrugada siguiente la encontré con mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros y una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegue a la misma azotea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holas<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**¿Qué les parecio? :O **_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Publicaré una vez a la semana, nos leemos la próxima semana entonces.**_

_**Saludos :D**_


	3. Sensaciones

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_-Edward ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. –Entonces ¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>Look at the stars,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And everything you do,<em>  
><em>Yeah, they were all yellow.<em>

_I came along,_  
><em>I wrote a song for you<em>

_**Yellow/Codplay**_

_Mira las estrellas_  
><em>Mira como brillan por ti<em>  
><em>Y todo lo que haces<em>  
><em>Si, ellas eran todas amarillas<em>

_Yo vine_  
><em>Escribí una canción para ti<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué somos?<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: Sensaciones **_

_**Bella POV**_

Mire el reloj de la pared, recién eran las 8 de la noche. Rayos, quería que el reloj avanzara más rápido para escaparme y encontrarme con Edward. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que lo conocí pero cada día me sorprendía más y más, cada vez que lo veía me paralizaba, era como verlo por primera vez, no sabía porque me pasaba eso, quizás puede ser porque sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso que parecía como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Señorita Isabella, su padre la espera en el comedor, es la hora de la cena, por favor no demore-dijo en voz baja la ama de llaves llamada Kate.

-Gracias Kate, no te preocupes bajo en un instante-dije y le regale una sonrisa amable, que se esfumo apenas atravesé la puerta de mi habitación, afuera de esta habían 4 guardias. Me sentía una prisionera en mi propia casa, alcé la barbilla y baje apresuradamente las escaleras.

-¡Padre!-grite mientras atravesaba el comedor-No es posible que salga de mi cuarto y hayan 4 guardias, ni que esto fuera una prisión- proteste.

-Isabella, compórtate-dijo mi padre, Charles Swan-sabes que detesto los gritos, ahora siéntate inmediatamente y come tu cena… ¿Está claro?-dijo y me miro fríamente a través de sus ojos azules, me encogí en mi asiento.

-Lo siento-me disculpe, luego de eso me concentre en cenar en silencio, varias veces sentí la mirada de Charles sobre mi nuca. Siempre que sentía su atención, me asustaba. Es extraño pero desconfiaba de él constantemente aunque era mi padre pero presentía que él me escondía algo.

-He terminado –susurre con los ojos fijos en el plato.

-Jacob, escolta a Isabella a su habitación-dijo. Me levante rápidamente de la mesa y subí de dos en dos la escalera, cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, el idiota ese tomo mi brazo, la sacudí bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, idiota-dije y le cerré la puerta en su nariz, pero antes escuche claramente como me dijo"Isabella estás más hermosa cada día ". ¿Quién diablos se creía ese chucho imbécil?, sabía perfectamente que él era la mano derecha de Charles y que prefería besarle el trasero a él antes de cubrirme. Grandísimo estúpido lame botas.

Mire el reloj nuevamente, eran las 10 de la noche, me di un baño relajante y seque mi cabello cuidadosamente. Quería verme guapa el día de hoy, elegí un pitillo negro y me coloque una blusa entallada de color azul oscuro. Me daban ganas de no ponerme chaqueta y que Edward me prestara la suya, tenía un olor tan particular pero por sobretodo era delicioso. De mala gana me puse una de las mías, tampoco quería que se enfermara y no nos viéramos. Sonó el reloj anunciando la medianoche, cruce mi bolso y abrí la ventana completamente, cada 4 metros a lo largo de toda la casa había un guardia y varias cámaras de seguridad colocada en puntos estratégicos que me aprendí a la perfección. Salte cuidadosamente hacía el tejado sin hacer el menor ruido posible, comencé a gatear por el tejado para no ser descubierta.

-He escuchado un ruido-susurro un guardia a su compañero. Me paralice en el instante, todos mis músculos quedaron en tensión.

-Debes estar soñando no hay ningún ruido, esta casa es toda una fortaleza-dijo él otro. Suspire aliviada. Cuando llegue al extremo del tejado, salte a un árbol que había al frente y baje hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo. Mire para ambos lados, a ver si alguien había reparado en mi presencia. Para mi fortuna nadie me noto. Corrí hasta el rascacielos a gran velocidad, la puerta que conducía hasta la azotea estaba semi abierta, subí los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando lo vi solté todo el aire que había contenido quebrando la quietud del lugar. Sus ojos me observaron.

-Llegaste-susurro.

-Siento la demora-dije sentándome a su lado muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Demoraste bastante, pero ahora estas aquí-dijo mirándome intensamente, me sonroje.

-Lo sé, traje algo- apunte hacía mi bolso, tapo su boca con su manos, parecía una niñita emocionada, me carcajee-Eres un payaso-susurre entre risas.

-Me gusta tu risa-dijo, me puse seria mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-Ya muéstrame que trajiste-abrí mi bolso y saqué una botella de ron- ¿Es del bueno?-asentí. Lo abrió y bebió un trago, luego me paso la botella, bebí también.

-Puedo preguntarte algo-asentí-¿En qué trabaja tu papá?

-Por muy extraño que suene esto Edward, la verdad es que no lo sé, él nunca me lo ha dicho pero debe tener un cargo importante, por algo estamos rodeados de guardias-dije sinceramente, esa pregunta se la hice un par de veces a Charles, pero él nunca me contestaba solo me miraba fríamente y me mandaba a mi dormitorio.

-Qué raro-susurro para sí mismo, luego se encogió de hombros- Los míos trabajan en un laboratorio científico-

-Entonces son científicos, debe ser genial, te deben ayudar en tu tarea de Biología-sonreí.

-La verdad es que no, las hago solo porque sus horarios son bastante extensos, además tengo tutores privados nunca me sentí a gusto como para ir a un colegio como una persona "normal"-dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Entonces chocale, yo tampoco- esboce una pequeña sonrisa y estire mi mano, las chocamos.

-Te has dado cuenta Bella, que ambos somos muy raros, casi anormales-susurro Edward en mi oído como si fuera un secreto.

-Es verdad pero eso lo hace más genial- sonrió- deberíamos hacer un salud por la rareza-dije entusiasmada.

-Buena idea, comienza tú-dijo y me paso la botella, la levante en el aire- Por estar aquí en New York y conocerte a ti, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-sonreí abiertamente y bebí un trago largo.

-Toda la razón, sinceramente Bella me salvaste-dijo y sus ojos me miraron transmitiéndome tantas sentimientos entre ellos felicidad, agradecimiento y algo más que no pude descifrar pero se sentía bien-bebió un largo. Nos quedamos en silencio, Edward pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, acercándome a él, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Bella que quieres hacer cuando cumplas 18?- Nunca había pensado en eso, demore unos minutos en contestar.

-No lo sé, nunca había pensado en ello- susurre algo desorientada, me sentí perdida.

-Tranquila-susurro en mi oído, me estremecí de pies a cabeza-yo lo único que sé es que me encantaría viajar por el mundo-

-Creo que ese es un sueño bonito-susurre algo triste, nuevamente me sentiría tan sola.

-¿Tú vendrías conmigo?- sus ojos me miraban expectantes.

-Me encantaría –dije en un hilo de voz y con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Qué lugar te gustaría que visitáramos primero?-pregunto acercándome más a él.

-París-susurre.

-La ciudad del amor-dijo con ironía enarcando una ceja, golpee su brazo.

-Es un lugar precioso, además hay muchos museos y creo que sería lindo ver de noche la Torre Eiffel iluminada-susurre imaginándomela.

-Tienes razón, entonces para allá iremos primero-prometió.

-¿Seguro?-

-Te lo prometo Bella-dijo mirándome solemnemente.

-¿Por tu vida?-dije con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por mi vida-dijo riendo.

-Te creo-dije y lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho- Edward tengo una pregunta para ti-

-Dime-susurro, a la vez que acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Por qué crees que nos llevamos bien entre nosotros y no con él resto?- Últimamente esa pregunta aparecía constantemente en mi mente.

-Creo que es porque ambos somos diferentes- susurro luego de unos minutos.

-También lo creo pero ¿De mala manera?-los latidos de Edward a veces se aceleraban, me gustaba pensar que era por mí pero no lo sabía concretamente.

-No creo que sea de mala manera, creo que él mundo está mal y nosotros no-dijo sonriendo.

Reí- Probablemente ellos estén mal-

-Sí-dijo luego de unos minutos, escuche como tarareaba una melodía.

-¿Qué es lo que cantas?-pregunte, totalmente curiosa.

-Una canción que estoy componiendo para tocarla en mi piano-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tocas piano?-asentía -Wow Edward, eres toda una caja de sorpresas-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, se veía hermoso. Qué diablos estaba pensando…Edward es solo mi amigo ¿Verdad?-Me gustaría escucharte tocar algún día-

-Puede ser-se levanto del suelo y estiro su mano-Ven-tomo mi mano, ayudándome a levantarme de suelo, nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo inverosímil.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no bailamos?-susurro. Yo nunca había bailado en toda mi vida.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-susurre con vergüenza, me pareció más interesante mirar el suelo.

-No creo que sea tan difícil-susurro, uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y su mano libre tomo la mía, comenzamos a mecernos. Edward tarareaba una melodía desconocida para mí, esboce una gran sonrisa.

-No es tan complicado-dije, disfrutando del momento.

-Lo ves-dijo, tomo mis manos y empezamos a girar a gran velocidad hasta que caímos al suelo completamente mareados y riéndonos a carcajadas.

-Veo la luna doble-susurre entrecortadamente luego de unos minutos.

-A lo mejor te emborrachaste Bella-dijo apuntándome con un dedo

-No-negué con mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos.

-Bella-susurro Edward, escuchaba su voz algo lejana como si hubieran bajado el volumen de la radio.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y el rostro de Edward estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba- Solo creo que me maree demasiado-murmuré, Edward levanto mi cabeza apoyándola en su pecho, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-Relájate, ya pasara-susurro en voz suave-Toma-dijo entregándome algo, era un snickers*. Lo abrí y mastique un trocito, saboreándolo lentamente.

-Gracias-bese su mejilla, mire mi celular eran las 4:30 de la madrugada, tenía que marcharme antes que me alguien se diera cuenta de mi fuga, de mala gana me levante, Edward me siguió.

-Es tarde, me tengo que ir-dije con un puchero, él esbozo una sonrisa algo triste.

-Adiós, Bella-dijo, me siguió con la mirada hasta que llegue a la puerta de la azotea-Espera…crees que me puedes dar tu número-simplemente asentí y registre mi número en su celular.

Cuando estuve acostada en mi cama, caí en la cuenta de que yo no tenía su número ¿Me llamaría antes de nos viéramos en la madrugada? Ojala que lo hiciera pensé repetidas veces antes de poder quedarme profundamente dormida. Sus ojos me miraban tranquilos en mi sueño, sonreí involuntariamente.

* * *

><p>*Snickers: Es una chocolate relleno con maní y manjar.<p>

_**Holas c:**_

**_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. _**

**_¿Qué les parece? :O_**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Saludos :D_**


	4. Quédate conmigo para siempre

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_-Edward ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. –Entonces ¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>So don't go away<em>

_Say what you say  
>But say that you'll stay<br>Forever and a day in the time of my life_

_**Don't Go Away/Oasis**_

_Así que no te vayas,  
>digas lo que digas,<br>di que te vas a quedar  
>para siempre y un día más por lo que dure mi vida.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué Somos?<strong>_

_**Chapter 3: Quédate conmigo para siempre **_

_**Edward POV**_

Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron, los frote y mire la hora en el despertador, eran las 12 del día. Lo primero que hice fue tomar mi celular y abrir la agenda, los únicos contactos que tenía eran mis padres y ahora Bella, salía una foto de ella con una gran sonrisa y sus cabellos se mecían por la acción del viento, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando la había tomado pero se veía hermosa, _bellísima_. Presione el botón de llamada al segundo tono me contesto.

-Alo-dijo con voz suave.

-Hola Bella, soy yo Edward-murmure.

-Edward-dijo con voz entusiasta-¿Cómo estás?-

Sonreí-Bien, ahora que te escucho-susurre con un hilo de voz.

Demoro unos segundos en contestarme- Me ocurre lo mismo, gracias por llamarme-me la imaginaba esbozando su hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-De nada-dije sin saber que más decirle, sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago, una mezcla entre nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Gracias por el snickers, estaba delicioso-

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado- en ese momento escuche como abrían la puerta de la casa-Bella tengo que colgar, adiós-

-Cuídate-susurro y colgué la llamada. Sentí un golpeteo contra la puerta de mi habitación, me apresure en abrir, era Esme.

-Edward-saludo- ¿Cómo has estado hijo?-dijo y se sentó en una silla.

-Bien-conteste automáticamente, no sabía que decirle-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-dije tratando de sacar tema.

-Bien aunque hay harto trabajo en el laboratorio-contesto sin entrar en detalles- Edward, necesito sacarte una muestra de sangre-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté totalmente curioso.

-Para llevarlo al laboratorio de algún hospital y lo analicen, quiero saber si está todo bien con tu salud, hay una especie de virus en la ciudad- dijo esquivando la mirada, Esme a veces se comportaba de manera tan extraña.

-Creo que es innecesario, ya que nunca en mi vida me he enfermado, ni siquiera una gripe, además me siento bien de salud-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Edward, no quiero saber tu opinión, sube tu polera hasta más arriba del codo, por favor hijo-la última parte la susurro, hice lo que me dijo.

-Listo –susurre algo extrañado por el tono de su voz y comenzó a sacarme sangre.

-Ya tengo la necesaria-dijo, la guardo en un tubo de ensayo-Bueno hijo, tengo que ir a trabajar al laboratorio, llegare mañana y Carlisle igual, cuídate y no salgas de noche-si supiera que desde hace tres semana lo hacía.

-Adiós Esme –me limite a contestar, vi como se iba. Volví a acostarme y _su rostro_ apareció en mi sueño, involuntariamente sonreí como un bobo.

_**Bella POV**_

Me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de hablar con Edward. Él se estaba volviendo la persona más importante en mi vida, sentía que conectábamos a la perfección sin necesidad de hablar, con él los silencios eran agradables…sería lo que he leído varias veces en las novelas de Jane Austen… ¿Será amor?

Me duche rápidamente y me vestí con algo abrigado porque el cielo se veía algo nublado. Tenía ganas de ir al jardín y mirar las nubes pero para hacer eso tenía que pedirle permiso a Charles para que asignara a algún guardia. Siempre tenía que tener a alguien al lado cuando salía de mi habitación, mi dormitorio era el único lugar donde podía estar completamente sola, un tiempo llegue a pensar que había cámaras mirándome las 24 hrs, pero revise la habitación completa y no encontré nada.

Salí de mi habitación y por supuesto afuera estaban los infaltables guardias, están Jacob" alías el chucho baboso", Félix "alías el gigante enojón", Emmett "alías oso de peluche" y Seth" alías chico amable". Los únicos que me caían bien eran Emmett y Seth, me acerque hasta ellos.

-Emmett, Seth-salude con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señorita Isabella-contesto educadamente Seth.

-Bella-saludo Emmett y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-Emmett me ahogas-susurre, cuando se dio cuenta me soltó-¿Cómo está tu novia?

-Rosalie está bien, en unos meses más se vendrá a vivir aquí-dijo con una gran sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

-Me alegro por ti, felicidades-dije con una gran sonrisa, debía ser hermoso saber que alguien te quiere tanto como tú a él- Bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que hablar con mi papá ¿Está en su despacho?-

-Si señorita Isabella-susurro Seth, rodé los ojos, odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre.

-Gracias-dije y vi como Jacob se acercaba para escoltarme, ese tipo era peor que una mosca.

-Puedo bajar sola-dije mirándolo fijamente, se quedo en su sitio y reanude mi marcha sola. Toqué la puerta del despacho de mi padre varias veces pero no me contestaba, por lo que decide entrar luego de unos minutos.

-Padre-susurre pero no se encontraba en el despacho. Charles odiaba que entrara a su despacho sin su permiso pero en ese momento no me acorde de aquello.

Me fije en un estante que estaba repleta de carpetas de diferentes tamaños, había una que llamo mi atención porque era la más grande de color rojo oscuro y tenía escrito algo en letras pequeñas pero no alcanzaba a leerlas porque se encontraba en el lugar más alto. Cuando me acercaba para leerlo sin querer mi mano boto un cuadro que estaba en el escritorio.

-Porque soy tan torpe-refunfuñe, lo recogí del piso y era la foto de una mujer muy guapa, sus ojos se parecían mucho a los míos, el mismo color la misma forma, cabello largo color castaño, piel tan blanca como la mía, sus labios se estiraban en una amable sonrisa, inconscientemente acaricie la foto con la punta de los dedos-¿Serás tú mi madre?-yo nunca conocí a mi mamá, ni siquiera había visto una foto de ella hasta ahora, no sabía si estaba viva o muerta y Charles nunca hablaba de ella pero era lógico que me tenía que parecer a ella físicamente dado que con Charles no nos parecíamos en nada, parecíamos un par de extraños- Eres tú –susurre al borde de las lágrimas, me sentía tan emocionada, tan feliz- Al fin se cómo eres-

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ?-grito un iracundo Charles, me asuste.

-Yooo-susurre en un hilo de voz sin saber que decir, sentí mucho miedo, los ojos de Charles estaba a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

-Tú nada-dijo fuera de sí y sentí el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla, fue tan fuerte la cachetada que caí al piso. Por primera vez le temí como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue como si la venda que tenía en mis ojos se cayese y Charles se mostrara a mi tal y cual era.

_**Edward POV**_

Llegue 00:45 a la azotea como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Bella tendría que llegar en unos minutos más, me senté en suelo cada pocos minutos miraba el reloj…1…1:15…1:30…2. Comencé a preocuparme ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Me levante del suelo y empecé a dar vueltas en círculos por toda la azotea hasta que escuche unos pasos, era ella. Me acerque rápidamente hasta llegar a su altura, la mire y sus ojos se veían tan tristes, su pena me atravesaba. Tome delicadamente su rostro pero cuando acaricie su mejilla derecha, Bella siseo de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurre extrañado, mire detenidamente su mejilla, estaba roja y se veía claramente los dedos que habían golpeado a MI Bella-¿Quién mierda te hice daño?-dije completamente enojado.

-Cálmate Edward-dijo acariciando mi cara con la punta de sus dedos-por favor-pidió con voz suplicante.

-Lo siento Bella-dije y abrace su delgada cintura.

-Gracias Edward-dijo y sus bracitos se enrollaron en mi cuello, haciendo el abrazo más intimo, más nuestro.

-Dime que te paso-suplique mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Edward tengo miedo-susurro, la estreche más cerca de mi pecho.

-¿A qué le temes?- no sabía que le pasaba a Bella pero debía ser algo grave para que estuviera así como estaba, me sentí impotente al no poder protegerla de aquel desalmado que le hizo daño.

-Le temo a Charles, no confió en él…creo que me miente-…parece que en todo lo que he creído a lo largo de mi vida, no es más que una espejismo -dijo aterrada y sus brazos me apretaron más fuerte.

-¿Por qué te pego?-inmediatamente esquivo su mirada, tome suavemente su mentón-Confía en mí-rogué. Comenzó a sollozar- Por favor- suplique.

-Yoo… lo estaba buscando y te juro que golpee la puerta de su despacho pero nadie me contesto por lo que entre y sin querer bote algo…era la foto de una mujer….estoy segura que era mi madre Edward-sonrió y sus ojos brillaron- justo en ese momento entro él y se puso como loco…no alcance a decirle nada cuando me golpeo…tuve tanto miedo-dijo llorando nuevamente, acaricie su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla un poco.

-Shh Bella…relájate estoy aquí contigo, nadie te podrá dañar mientras pueda protegerte-dije haciéndole sentir me apoyo.

-Edward…por favor no te vayas nunca, quédate conmigo para siempre…-pidió con los ojos llorosos.

-Nunca te dejare, tú ya eres parte de mi vida Bella-prometí mirándola solemnemente.

-Gracias –susurro, me limite a abrazarla bien fuerte. No sé en qué momento los ojos de Bella se conectaron en los míos, no podía separarlos, era como si nos perteneciéramos. Bella se alzo en la punta de sus pies quedando ambos en la misma altura. La tome de la cintura para que no tuviera que sostener su peso. Nuestro rostros estaban muy cerca,solo unos milímetros nos separaban. Inconscientemente humedecí mis labios. Estaba expectante ¿Cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí como nuestras narices se rozaban, su aliento acariciaba mis labios, fui yo el que tomo la decisión y acorte la ínfima distancia que nos separaba, presione dulcemente mis labios sobre los de ella, lentamente Bella me contesto rozando mis labios con un poco más insistencia, era solo un roce de labios pero fue dulce, amoroso, sobretodo especial y único. La quería demasiado, tanto que dolía, éramos como dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente.

-Bella- susurre en una especie de trance.

-Edward…te quiero-dijo con voz suave. Me sentía tan feliz, nunca pensé que una persona podía experimentar tanta felicidad en unos segundos, siempre que estaba con Bella me sentía así.

-No-negué con la cabeza- Yo te quiero más-dije como un niño pequeño.

Rio- Eso no lo puedes saber-contraataco.

-Simplemente lo sé-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eres un tramposo-dijo cariñosamente, tomo mi cara con suavidad y froto su nariz con la mía, luego beso mi mentón, mi mejilla, mi cuello pero no me besaba en los labios. Quería que lo hiciera, sus labios sabían a miel y se encajaban perfectamente con los míos.

-Bella me estás torturando-susurre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no haga nada -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- si aceptas que yo gane…tal vez te bese-dijo completamente ruborizada. Me acerque y bese su mejilla, su frente, sus parpados y la comisura de sus labios, sabía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar -Edward, bésame-dijo con la voz entrecortada y así lo hice la bese largamente y con mayor intensidad que antes, su boca se entreabrió y por instinto introduje mi lengua en ellos, era una danza sensual y pasional, transmitiendo todo lo que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro. Me di cuenta que a ambos nos faltaba el aire, por lo que me aleje solo lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar. Los ojos de Bella brillaban de una manera tan especial y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

-Está la ganas tú-dije esbozando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas c:<em>**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que lees, han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y a las que me dejan reviews._**

**_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :O Literalmente estoy a punto de enloquecer..._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Aprovecho de invitarlas a todas a leer mi otro fic se llama "Camino hacia la ruina" _**

**_Summary: _**_Abandono, Mentiras, Engaños, Maltratos y una anorexia no asumida hacen que Bella Swan crea ir directamente camino hacia la ruina, pero que pasa cuando el profesor Cullen llegue a su vida._

_**Saludos a todas, nos leemos la próxima semana :D**  
><em>


	5. Importante!

**_Importante!_**

Bueno niñas les dejo está nota porque me voy de viaje...todavía no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero es por más de una semana. Les dejo un preview para todas, sigan disfrutando del fic y sigan alegrándome con esos hermosos reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos desde Chile para todas :D

**_Adelante Chapter4_**

_Había actuado mal, me había dejado llevar por mis impulsos, estaba seguro de que Isabella ahora desconfiaba completamente de mí e iba a comenzar a tener dudas sobre su vida. Una vida que había inventado para ella, una a base de mentiras. Todo lo que hice por ella, era por su madre, __la hermosa Renee Donnet, ella me lo había pedido justo antes de morir, no me pude negar porque yo estuve toda mi vida enamorado de ella aunque ella nunca correspondió a mis sentimientos. Isabella para mí era un mero encargo, además tenía que vigilarla las 24 horas, ya que primero tenía que destruir al otro igual a ella..._


	6. Solo segura de ti

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_-Edward ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. –Entonces ¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>Por una mirada, un mundo;<br>por una sonrisa, un cielo;  
>por un beso... ¡Yo no sé<br>qué te diera por un beso!_

**_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>

_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte  
>Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo<br>Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
>Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora<em>

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento_  
><em>Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida<em>

_**Iris/Goo Goo Dolls**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué somos?<strong>_

_**Chapter 4: Solo segura de ti.**_

_**Charlie POV**_

Había actuado mal, me había dejado llevar por mis impulsos, estaba seguro de que Isabella ahora desconfiaba completamente de mí e iba a comenzar a tener dudas sobre su vida. Una vida que había inventado para ella, una a base de mentiras y silencios. Todo lo que hice por ella, era por su madre, la hermosa Renee Donnet, ella me lo había pedido justo antes de morir, no me pude negar porque yo estuve toda mi vida enamorado de ella aunque nunca correspondió a mis sentimientos. Isabella para mí era un mero encargo, además tenía que vigilarla las 24 horas, ya que primero tenía que destruir al otro igual a ella, eran los únicos 2 que escaparon de ser eliminados de aquel proyecto. Los últimos 16 años he vivido en diversos países buscando al otro pero nada, al parecer lo tenían bien escondido. Ellos juntos eran un peligro para la humanidad, si acaba con él otro, Isabella podría tener una vida normal como quería su madre, haría lo que fuera para cumplir el deseo de _MI _Renee.

_**Bella POV**_

Vi como los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana, no quería abrir mis ojos, no quería pensar que lo que pasó ayer con Edward fue un sueño. Toque mis labios, inmediatamente recordé como sus labios se amoldaron a los míos, había sido el momento más maravillosos y perfecto de mi vida. Él era tan especial, tan dulce, siempre me entendía a la perfección, me trataba con delicadeza y amor. Me sentía tan afortunada con el simple hecho de haberlo conocido.

Escuche el sonido de mi celular, rápidamente me levante de un salto de la cama y lo saque de mi bolso.

-Hola-dije precipitadamente.

-Te extraño-dijo con voz sedosa, sentí mis piernas temblorosas y millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago.

-Edward-susurre-yo también te extraño…quiero que sea de madrugada para verte- sonreí involuntariamente.

-Lo sé, por mí me escaparía ahora mismo-dijo de manera seductora.

-Edward…no me digas eso, sabes que me encantaría escaparme pero no puedo-refunfuñe haciendo un puchero como si él estuviera aquí.

-No perdía nada con intentarlo-pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

-Eres malvado-dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-No, tú eres la malvada…Bella ¿Te gustaría que hoy hagamos algo diferente?-dijo rápidamente, percibí la inseguridad en su voz.

-Me encantaría solo si te incluye a ti-sonreí abiertamente.

-Que bien, entonces te veo en la calle enfrente del rascacielos…no tardes demasiado-susurro la última parte.

-Tratare de llegar rápido-escuche un golpeteo insistente-debo dejarte…te quiero nos vemos- dije con todo el amor que sentía.

-Yo te quiero más-dijo y corte la llamada. Corrí a abrir la puerta y estaba el chucho, quien me miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-dije groseramente con una ceja alzada.

-Escuche voces-dijo y comenzó a mirar mi habitación a través de la puerta abierta.

-Estas realmente mal Jacob Black, en mi cuarto no hay nadie a parte de yo a excepción de mi amigo el hombre invisible-dije con visible sarcasmo- deja de molestarme- intente cerrar la puerta pero él la sujeto -¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo?-dije completamente irritada.

-Tu padre te llama a su despacho-inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentí un sudor frío en mi cuello, tenía miedo y desconfianza de verlo luego del incidente ocurrido ayer.

-¿Ahora?-susurre con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, dijo que no tardaras demasiado-

-Gracias-susurre escuetamente. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me cambie de ropa rápidamente sin importar si combinaba o no. Lave mi rostro y arrastre mis pies hasta el despacho. Con temor golpee la puerta.

-Pase-escuche como dijo, de forma lenta y temblorosa gire la manilla.

-Estoy aquí-susurre mirando mis pies.

-Lamento como te trate ayer-dijo pero sentí que sus palabras no eran sinceras sino una mera actuación y algo forzadas.

-No importa-dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Isabella ¿Has ocupado aquel celular que tienes?-pregunto, percibí cierto trasfondo que no supe descifrar.

-No, se me perdió en el viaje hacia acá-mentí rápidamente sin saber por qué lo hacía, tenía una especie de extraña sensación.

-Claro-dijo examinando mi rostro, trate de mantener cara de póker.

-Además para que necesito un celular, si estoy encerrada en estas cuatro paredes-dije recriminatoriamente- ¿Para llamar a los guardaespaldas?-dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Estás recriminando mi manera de educarte?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, solo que es extraño que no pueda salir de casa ni siquiera a dar una vuelta – dije sacando a aflorar todas las dudas acumuladas a lo largo de estos 16 años.

-Lo hago por tu bien-dijo elevando su tono de voz, sabía perfectamente que él no daría su brazo a torcer y mucho menos me diría lo que me ocultaba.

-Tienes razón-dije para evitar levantar sospecha-creo que es mejor que te deje trabajar-

-Puedes retirarte-dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos, salí al instante de ahí, suspire algo más aliviada.

Ahora sí que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era Charles Swan. Lo único claro que sabía a ciencia cierta era que desconfiaba completamente de él, tendría que comenzar a investigar…pero ¿Como si no confiaba en nadie a excepción de Edward?

-Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido, logrando que me sobresaltara ya que no lo había escuchado venir.

-La verdad es que no mucho-dije completamente insegura.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emmett sin atisbo de broma en su voz, por primera vez estaba serio.

-Es complicado de explicar, además tú trabajas para mi padre-dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero yo no soy el monigote de Black, pensé que éramos amigos Bella-murmuro mirándome fijamente, en sus ojos se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Sí yo te pregunto algo ¿Me dirás la verdad?- dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-contraataco.

-No –susurre-entonces dime ¿Por qué te contrataron para vigilarme las 24 horas?...no entiendo porque me tienen así como si fuera la persona más mala del mundo, aislada de todos-

-Bella-acaricio mi brazo-yo lo único que sé es que me contrataron para ser tu guardaespaldas por seguridad nada más, no creo que tenga que ver con que haya algo malo contigo, a mi me pareces normal-me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Pero la forma en que vivo no es normal- dije enfatizando la última palabra.

-A lo mejor tu padre es un excéntrico millonario-dijo a modo de broma.

-Eres un tonto Emmett-golpee suavemente su hombro- gracias por ser mi amigo-dije. Me sentía realmente agradecida antes pensaba que no tenía a nadie a parte de un puñado de guardaespaldas siguiéndome los talones, ahora tenía un amigo y además a Edward, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Eso sí Bella ten cuidado con Black, él habla todo los días con tu padre-

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta-dije. Tenía que a maquinar un plan, a pesar de que eso incluyera acercarme a Jacob Black.

Mire el reloj y recién eran las 5 de la tarde, no sentía deseos de encerrarme a mi cuarto así que camine a la cocina podría prepararle algo delicioso a Edward antes de vernos. Comencé a mezclar en un bol los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un bizcocho, después lo coloque en el horno y espere a que se cociera. El olor comenzó a inundar la cocina. Prepare un relleno a base de chocolate, probé un bocado y me sentí satisfecha, siendo sincera estaba delicioso, ojala que a Edward le guste. Rellene el bizcocho y guarde un gran trozo en un recipiente.

-Huele delicioso-pegue un respingo, no me había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado, era Jacob, rápidamente escondí el recipiente detrás de mi espalda para no levantar sospecha.

-Gracias-dije algo renuente-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mi trabajo-dijo tranquilamente.

-Claro-respondí secamente.

-¿Puedo sacar un poco de esto?-apunto el bizcocho.

-Claro-dije tratando de ser amable con él, si quería saber la verdad tendría que utilizarlo.

-Mmm simplemente delicioso-asentí sin saber que más decir- mi madre decía que la comida era deliciosa cuando se hacía con amor-sus oscuros ojos me miraron fijamente- ¿Tratas de conquistarme por el estomago?-alzo sus cejas. Dios pero que tipo más insoportable.

-La verdad es que no-dije de manera pesada-eres bastante arrogante- sin más me marche de la cocina y fui a arreglarme a mi dormitorio desistiendo del plan. Me duche tranquilamente y elegí minuciosamente que me pondría. Seque mi cabello con dedicación, quería verme guapa para Edward. En un bolso pequeño guarde el recipiente con el pastel. A las 23:45, me fugue de mi casa sin levantar sospecha.

Edward estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la calle que me había indicado en la mañana. Lentamente me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda, tapándole los ojos en el proceso.

-¿Quién es?-susurre en su oído.

-Mmm…déjame pensar-acaricio su quijada-eres mi Bella-dijo tiernamente, se volteo despacio, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y lentamente nos besamos, disfrutando el momento.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?-pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Fue un día bastante largo sin ti-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí contigo-dije y lo bese dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti hoy? ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu padre?-pregunto nuevamente serio mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano por un desierto Central Park.

-Bien…pero es todo tan confuso-lo mire fijamente a los ojos-Edward, necesito tu ayuda-

-Dime Bella, tu cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Necesito que me ayudes a investigar a mi padre-murmure.

-Claro preciosa, cuenta conmigo-

-Gracias-bese su mejilla, estuvimos varios minutos abrazados sin decir nada-te traje algo-saque el recipiente de mi bolso-espero que te guste-dije algo insegura.

Abrió el pocillo y comenzó a comerse el bizcocho relleno-Joder, esto esta delicioso-dijo a la vez que engullía el pastel, manchándose la nariz. Comencé a carcajearme- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te manchaste, eso pasa-me alce en la punta de los pies y limpia su cara a punta de pequeños besitos-ahora estas bien-dije sonriendo de manera inocente.

-Eres malvada pero me gusta-nos besamos larga e intensamente hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Te quiero, tú y yo juntos por siempre-dijo solemnemente

-Para siempre-dije abrazándolo fuertemente

A pesar de que tenía millones de dudas sobre mi vida en este momento está segura de algo: Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aclaraciones: <strong>Edward y Bella tienen 16, Jacob 24.

**_Holas c:_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y a las que me dejan reviews._**

**_¿Qué Tal? :O De a poquito se van dilucidando los secretos._**

**_¿Reviews? .-._**

**_Aprovecho de invitarlas nuevamente a leer mi otro fic se llama "Camino hacia la ruina"_**

**_Summary: _**_Abandono, Mentiras, Engaños, Maltratos y una anorexia no asumida hacen que Bella Swan crea ir directamente camino hacia la ruina, pero que pasa cuando el profesor Cullen llegue a su vida._

_**Saludos a todas, nos leemos la próxima semana :D**_


	7. Descubrimientos

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_-Edward ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. –Entonces ¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>Take me out tonight<em>

_Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care_  
><em>I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>  
><em>I never never want to go home<em>  
><em>Because I haven't got one, da ...<em>  
><em>Oh, I haven't got one<em>

_And if a double-decker bus_  
><em>Crashes into us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Is such a heavenly way to die<em>  
><em>And if a ten-ton truck<em>  
><em>Kills the both of us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine<em>

_Oh, There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out_

_**There is a light and it never goes out/Morrissey**_

_Sal conmigo esta noche_  
><em>Llévame a cualquier lado, no me importa<em>  
><em>No me importa, no me importa<em>  
><em>Conduciendo en tu auto<em>  
><em>Yo nunca nunca quiero ir a casa<em>  
><em>Porque no la tengo<em>  
><em>Oh, no tengo un hogar<em>

_Y si un colectivo de dos pisos_  
><em>Choca con nosotros<em>  
><em>Morir a tu lado<em>  
><em>Es una manera celestial de morir<em>  
><em>Y si un camión de diez toneladas<em>  
><em>Nos mata a nosotros dos<em>  
><em>Morir a tu lado<em>  
><em>Bien, el placer, el privilegio es mío<em>

_Oh, hay una luz y nunca se va_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué Somos?<strong>_

_**Chapter 5:Descubrimientos **_

_**Esme POV**_

Espere ansiosa el resultado de los análisis de sangre que le había tomado el otro día a Edward, obviamente él no sabía nada. Mi pie derecho no dejaba de golpear insistentemente el suelo, mostrando mi evidente ansiedad, apenas el sobre estuvo en mis manos, lo abrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Nuevamente salió el mismo frustrante resultado de todos los años. Alteración genética, realice el análisis de nuevo debido al error. Sabía perfectamente que el resultado estaba en lo correcto.

Edward tenía una alteración genética que lo hacía superior al resto de los mortales en varios aspectos como la velocidad, fuerza, inteligencia, además de que si él encontraba a otro igual a él, juntos podrían destruir a la humanidad por completo, pero estaba segura que todos los otros creados en aquel proyecto habían sido eliminados por los mismo que los habían creado, la CIA.

_**Charles POV**_

Escuche el insistente sonido de mi celular. Debía ser importante para que me llamaran a altas horas de la madrugada. Con un gruñido conteste.

-Debe ser importante para que me llames a esta hora-dije con un elevado tono de voz, imponiendo mi notable autoridad.

-Así es señor-dijo mi subsecretario –Es sobre el otro-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Inmediatamente cualquier rastro de sueño se evaporo, llevaba 16 años buscándolo.

-¿Qué encontraron?-pregunte sumamente interesado.

-Nuevamente se corto la iluminación, esta vez cerca de Central Park. Esta sería la segunda vez en menos de 2 meses que ocurre este fenómeno, pero lo más raro es que esta vez el voltaje subió tanto que los faroles se rompieron, usted sabe lo que eso significa-Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba, aquel ser se estaba alimentando de tal manera que cuando esa energía se liberara iba a ser incluso más fuerte que una bomba nuclear, los resultados serían apocalípticos para el planeta. Era similar a que un gran meteorito impactara contra la Tierra, destruiría la humanidad.

Como que me llamo Charles Swan lo eliminaría con mis propias manos, salvando a la humanidad y cumpliendo el deseo de MI Renee, que Bella fuera lo más humana posible.

-Mándame el informe completo, llama a los oficiales y sub-oficiales. Los quiero a todos antes de las 8 de la mañana en mi casa ¿Esta claro?-dije a la vez que prendía mi notebook.

-Sí, general-

Mientras antes lo eliminara, mejor sería para todos.

_**Bella POV**_

Me desperté abruptamente debido al fuerte ruido que había en el primer piso de mi casa. Frote mis ojos tratando de quitar cualquier rastro de sueño. Me vestí rápidamente y algo temerosa baje las escaleras a paso lento, todavía sentía mi mente adormecida. El primer piso era un completo caos, percibí una gran inquietud. Hombres vestidos como militares entraban y salían del despacho de Charles con pilas de papeles bajo el brazo. ¿Qué diablos ocurría?

A paso vacilante me acerque al único rostro que conocía.

-Jacob ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte con voz vacilante.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras a tu cuarto-dijo con voz amable.

-Porque mejor no me dices que ocurre-dije con una ceja alzada.

-Yo…-En ese momento escuche los fuertes pasos de Charles, acercándose a nosotros. Sus ojos lucían diferentes, tenían un extraño brillo que lo hacían parecer un demente. Mi instinto me dijo que debía actuar de manera cuidadosa.

-Vete a tu cuarto-dijo con voz alta y autoritaria, sin posibilidad a replica. Me encogí en mi lugar-

-¿Qué pa…-Antes de poder terminar la frase, Jacob me tomo de forma brusca como si fuera un bulto, llevándome escaleras arriba.

-Hey ¡Suéltame!-grite a la vez que con mis puños golpeaba su espalda. Él muy bruto me tiro al suelo-Eres una maldito salvaje-gruñí.

-Bella, por esta vez hazme caso-dijo con voz suplicante. Algo en su mirada y tono de voz me hizo confiar. El resto del día me quede en mi cuarto, daba vueltas totalmente intranquila, en la noche me escape, necesitaba demasiado a Edward, solo en sus brazos me sentía segura.

_**Edward POV**_

Hace exactamente una semana le había prometido a Bella que investigaría a su padre. Los primeros días fueron un completo fracaso, no aparecía nada del tal Charles Swan, lo que me hacía suponer dos opciones: era un nombre falso o era un tipo muy importante. Creo que la segunda tenía mayores posibilidades.

Al tercer día caí en la cuenta de que por más que googleara su nombre o los buscara en las páginas de libre acceso, nada aparecería.

Comencé a hackear algunas bases de datos del registro civil y luego del gobierno hasta que finalmente algo apareció.

_Nombre: Charles Patrick Swan Mellark._

_Edad: 48 años._

_Estado civil: Soltero y sin hijos._

_Cargo: Trabaja en la CIA, su cargo no puede ser revelado._

Luego de eso no apareció nada más. Cientos de dudas aparecieron en mi mente ¿De dónde diablos había sacado a Bella? ¿Sería adoptada? ¿Tráfico de niños? ¿Rapto de menores? ¿Fecundación in vitro?

Miles de diversas historias comenzaron a crearse en mi mente. La alarma del reloj me saco de mis cavilaciones. Eran las 23:30. Me duche y vestí, apresuradamente camine a nuestro refugio, el rascacielos. Necesitaba verla encarecidamente, saber si estaba bien.

Eran 00:05 cuando llego, apenas la vi mis brazos rodearon su cintura. Dios, la amaba tanto.

Tome su rostro delicadamente y la bese con toda la intensidad que sentía, su boca se entreabrió, introduje mi lengua en ellos, acariciando su lengua con dulzura. A los minutos no separamos por la falta de aire.

-Te amo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-dije mirándola fijamente, mostrándole en mi mirada la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Lo sé-dijo y beso mi mano- Yo igual te amo, lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi- Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho.

-¿Enserio?-Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Sí, ahora te amo más de lo que nunca he llegado a querer a alguien-dijo completamente seria.

-Siento lo mismo, aunque debo admitir que en un principio me pareciste irritable pero a la vez interesante-dije recordando esa noche en que mi vida cambio completamente.

-Tú eras un pesado-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Pero aun así te querré conmigo para siempre-dijo, sus delgados brazos rodearon mi cuellos, sus tibios y suaves labios besaron mis mejillas.

-¿No te parece mucho tiempo?-pregunte, bromeando.

Negó su cabeza-No, a tú lado el tiempo nunca es suficiente, por eso creo que será mejor que te bese ahora- acto seguido sus labios se estrellaron con los míos unos segundos .

-Cuando estamos juntos el tiempo se me pasa tan rápido como un suspiro-confesé-Te-beso-amo-beso-mucho-sus labios se estiraron en una hermosa sonrisa.

Nos quedamos varios minutos abrazados mirando las estrellas.

-Esa-apunte una estrella-Es tuya-dije mientras la atraía más a mi pecho.

-Edward eres todo un conquistador, esa misma frase la escuchado en miles de películas románticas- dijo tratando de sofocar una risa, sin mucho éxito, me uní a sus risas. La verdad yo también había escuchado esa frase en varias películas.

-Quería impresionarte-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Siento tú ya me impresionas-Era tan dulce.

-Eres hermosa-deje un sonoro beso en su sonrojada mejilla-Bella, encontré algo-susurre a la vez que la abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo completamente relajada.

-Charles trabaja en la CIA-solté de sopetón.

-Mmm…eso explica que hoy habían tantos militares en casa-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Estoy casi segura que buscan algo o alguien-

-¿Por qué lo sospechas?-acaricie su cabello.

-Por la forma en que Charles actuaba, parecía un lunático, me asusto un poco-dijo, estremeciéndose, frote su espalda.

-Bella, creo que llegara un momento en que tendremos que escapar-dijo completamente serio.

-¿Escapar?, tal vez tengas razón pero Edward-dijo mirándome fijamente-Es mi padre- _Tal vez no, pensé._

-Lo sé, pero mira cómo se comporta últimamente, el otro día tú misma admitiste que le temes, te golpeo, quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte pero sé que tarde o temprano él te llevara a otro país- dije expresándole todos mis miedos.

-Lo sé, pero aun así lo quiero, sé que llegara un momento en que tendré que escaparme-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-Pero no temas por mí, sé cuidarme sola y cuando llegue ese momento escaparemos juntos, primero iremos a Paris y me llevaras a ver la Torre Eiffel, me besaras largamente y será hermoso, simplemente porque estaremos juntos-sonrió.

-Tienes razón, estoy actuando como un alarmista-desordene mi cabellos.

-Ya verás Edward, estaremos bien siempre que estemos…-

-Juntos-concluí sus palabras. Tenía razón, tal vez debería confiar más en ella mientras estuviéramos juntos nada importaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas c: Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Acabo de terminar el capítulo. _**

**_¿Qué tal? :O_**

**_Espero los reviews con sus opiniones, realmente me interesa saber que piensan._**

**_Tengo que comunicarles una mala noticia, esta es mi última semana de vacaciones luego entro al colegio y mi tiempo se limita demasiado. Tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, porque amo mis fic y me encanta escribir, espero que puedan ser pacientes._**

**__**Saludos a todas, nos leemos pronto.**__**


	8. Almas Gemelas

_Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go, never let me go._

"_Veo en tus ojos el reflejo de los míos"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué Somos?<strong>_

_**Chapter 6: Almas gemelas.**_

_**Jacob POV**_

Desabotone mi camisa con cuidado, sentía un dolor punzante en el omoplato derecho, cuando me deshice de ella mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía grandes hematomas de un feo color morado donde Bella me había golpeado, la chica tenía una fuerza impresionante para ser tan pequeña y delgada, pero yo sabía a qué se debía esto. Ella no era humana, estaba genéticamente alterada debió a un proyecto secreto realizado hace 16 años atrás por la CIA, por lo que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana ni siquiera un levantador de pesas profesional la derribaría, a pesar de su escaso 1.62 m. ¿Cómo lo sé? El propio Charles Swan me lo conto, ya que era su mano derecha desde hace 5 años, lo conocí porque yo también pertenecía a la CIA, me enliste a los 17 años para ser soldado de guerra, era mi sueño desde que era un niño, luego de 2 años me convertí en el mejor de mi escuadrón, ahí conocí al que era en ese tiempo el general Swan . Unos meses después el fue nombrado el más alto cargo dentro de la CIA , por lo que me ofreció este trabajo y yo lo acepte porque admiraba profundamente a Charles, un hombre con tan solo 43 años siendo el más alto mando dentro de la CIA era todo un mérito.

Bella tenía solo 11 años cuando la conocí, era una niña realmente linda, sus rasgos eran impresionantes, tan perfectos como los de una muñeca de porcelana, además de un par de grandes ojos marrones, pero ella nunca me tenía dentro de su grupo de personas favoritas, todo lo contrario me trataba mal y me ignoraba completamente como si yo no existiera, a pesar de que la vigilaba las 24 horas.

A los 15 años ya no era la niñita que yo conocí, todo lo contrario ya tenía sus curvas de mujer y una marcada cintura, además se vestía de una manera que resaltaba notablemente su figura pero seguía ignorándome completamente. Mi orgullo de hombre se estaba viendo afectado, estaba acostumbrado a tener la mujer que yo quisiera en mi cama, cuantas veces yo lo decidiera. Tendría que ser persuasivo para lograr tenerla pero no me detendría me encantaban las mujeres difíciles, además su indiferencia me resultaba atractiva y provocadora. Mi camino se vio dificultado cuando llego Emmett Stone , un tipo enorme pero con unos marcados hoyuelos en la mejillas y Seth Stewart, un tipo joven y para nada feo aunque nunca tan guapo como yo. Inmediatamente se agradaron, ella hablaba con ellos todo los días sobre todo en las mañanas, además de jugar cartas y compartir el diario vivir. Por lo que sabía Emmett tenía novia pero Seth no, veía como sus ojos de rata brillaban cada vez que estaba cerca de MI Bella, porque ella sería mía y de nadie más, estaba seguro de que si le pedía su mano a Charles, él me la daría, convirtiéndonos en marido y mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Hey-le dije un día a Seth

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con voz desafiante. Odiaba a ese niñato.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces y como me hablas, tú estás aquí para trabajar, para eso fuiste contratado no para tratar de flirtear con la señorita Isabella-espete en tono ácido.

-Yo estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y en lo que se refiere a la señorita Isabella, sé cuál es mi lugar y yo no soy el babosea por ella- me miro fijamente. La rabia se acumulo en mi cerebro, a mí nadie me hablaba así, menos un empleaducho como él, un don nadie.

-Ten cuidado como me hablas, estúpido recuerda que soy la mano derecha de Charles Swan, fácilmente puedo hacer que te despidan- dije y lo mire con arrogancia.

-¿Es una amenaza?-sus manos estaban empuñadas de tal manera que sus nudillos estaba blancos.

-Yo no amenazo, advierto que es diferente, ahora vete a trabajar- ladre-Isabella sería mía de nadie más, eso lo juro-susurre para mí mismo.

_**Charles POV**_

En los últimos días no había nuevos reportes del otro, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando ya estábamos a punto de encontrarlo, el tipo desaparecía como si nada, provocándome una gran frustración. 16 años de mi vida buscando a ese sub-normal por llamarlo de alguna forma. Hoy iría al centro de la ciudad, tenía que ir a la CIA y hablar con mis semejantes para estar preparados con armamento especializado para cuando tuviera su dirección, había que destruirlo y cuanto antes mucho mejor para todos.

-Jacob, mantén vigilada a Isabella en mi ausencia-mandé. Jacob era un chico en que se podía confiar, era prácticamente el hijo que nunca tuve.

-Como usted mande jefe-dijo cabizbajo.

-Ahh, hice caso a tu sugerencia y despedí al tal Stewart creo que era su apellido-sonrió- Bueno chico me voy, quedas a cargo de todo y no despegues tu vista de Isabella-

Mi chofer personal comenzó a manejar a gran velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, iba mirando por la ventana a través de los vidrios polarizados cuando un rostro llamo mi atención, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes. Era una mujer no muy alta pero delgada, dueña de unos impresionantes ojos verdes y de cabello color caramelo.

-Detente- le dije al chofer, me baje del auto sin importar que todavía no se había detenido y me apresure en llegar a su altura, me cruce en su camino quedando cara a cara, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme y su boca se abrió ligeramente- Disculpe ¿La conozco de alguna parte?-pregunté educadamente-

-No -se apresuro en decir y camino unos pasos.

-Discúlpeme pero estoy seguro que la conozco-insistí tomándola del brazo.

-No-dijo con voz fuerte y clara logrando que varios transeúntes se detuvieran a mirarnos, se sacudió mi brazo de forma brusca y corrió por las atestadas calles de New York, reaccione inmediatamente siguiéndola empujando a varias personas en el camino pero fue inútil , ya no la veía .

Estaba seguro que conocía ese rostro.

**Esme POV**

Dios, Charles Swan me había reconocido, maldita sea tantos años protegiéndolo y ahora qué. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me permitían hasta que llegue a mi hogar, apresuradamente abrí la puerta de mi casa y cerré inmediatamente apoyando mi espalda en esta.

-¡EDWARD!-grité desesperada, comencé a abrir todas las puertas del primer piso buscándolo desesperadamente, lo amaba como si fuese mi propio hijo, antes tendrían que matarme a mí si le querían hacer daño a él, la razón de mi vida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con cara de desentendido, lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tratando de transmitirle todo mi amor.

-Nada, solo estaba preocupadísima por ti- apreté mi agarre en él- ¿Estás bien?- tome su rostro entre mis manos, mirándolo a los ojos, los míos estaban ligeramente humedecidos.

-Sí, relájate Esme ¿Tú estás bien?-pregunto con una ceja alzada, solté mi agarre de él. En qué momento había dejado de ser aquel niño pequeño que recordaba para convertirse en el hombre que estaba en frente de mi.

-Por supuesto-susurre en un hilo de voz, me fije en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro-¿Vas a salir?-

-Sí, necesito unos libros de la biblioteca-murmuro.

-¡No!-grite con los nervios a flor de piel, sus verdes ojos se fijaron en mi-No puedes salir Edward, hoy no, vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí- mande y me coloque enfrente de la puerta de la entrada, prohibiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

-Por favor Edward, hazme caso y no salgas de aquí, ve a tu cuarto…por favor-le di un empujoncito en su espalda, algo renuente se fue dejándome sola. Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Carlisle.

-Esme-saludo con su voz calmada.

-Carlisle, Charles Swan está aquí en New York y me vio, ¿Qué haremos?-espete rápidamente, esta situación me preocupaba en demasía. No dejaría que Charles dañara a Edward, no dejaría que le tocara ni un cabello, antes tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

_**Edward POV**_

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Odiaba cuando Esme se comportaba de forma enigmática, odiaba tanto secreto y mentiras a mi alrededor. Quería escaparme de aquí y vivir mi vida como yo quería, obviamente con Bella a mi lado. He llegado a pensar que me casaría con ella mañana mismo si ella así lo quería y tendríamos hermosos bebes con ojos idénticos a los de ella. Grandes y de profundo color chocolate. La amaba profundamente, su dolor era mi dolor.

Comencé a meter en un bolso vacío que encontré toda mi ropa, quería escapar e irme bien lejos. El sonido de mi celular me interrumpió, apresuradamente lo conteste, solo podía ser ella, mi otra mitad.

-Bella-susurre.

-Edward-suspiro- ¿Ocurre algo amor?-

-Realmente eres muy perceptible-dije con una sonrisa agridulce en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-dijo con la voz impregnada de amor.

-Lo sé preciosa y por eso te amo, pero estoy harto de todo-espete.

-¿De mí igual?-dijo en tono de broma.

-Sabes que no tontita, sin ti no puedo vivir-confesé.

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, quiero estar contigo ahora, hacerte sentir mejor, no quiero que estés triste-dijo titubeando.

-Lo sé, me encantaría abrazarte ahora, antes que llamaras estaba pensando en escaparme de casa, estaba haciendo el bolso y todo, pero eso hubiese sido muy tonto porque no podría llevarte conmigo ahora- dije al darme cuenta de lo impulsivo que estaba siendo.

-Edward, no me dejes…no te vayas- dijo entre lágrimas.

-No me iré a menos que sea contigo-prometí.

-Hare como que te creo, nos vemos hoy-soltó un suspiro tembloroso- espero encontrarte ahí.

-Nos vemos, te amo ojos chocolate-dije con todo el amor, escuche su risa, me quede con el celular en la mano un buen rato, finalmente lo deje en la cama.

Me sentí culpable porque Bella dudara de mí pensando que la abandonaría, nunca podría hacer eso, la amaba de manera tan egoísta sabiendo que probablemente ella podría encontrar a alguien mejor.

Esa noche la espere en la calle al frente del rascacielos, tenía frío con la prisa de salir se me había olvidado colocarme chaqueta. Frote mis brazos tratando de entrar en calor. Apenas nuestro ojos hicieron contacto, sus labios se estiraron en una hermosa sonrisa dejando me ver su blancos y perfectos dientes. Corrió hasta mí como si hace siglos no nos viéramos, sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello y sus piernas mi cintura. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso necesitado, su lengua acaricio la mía dulcemente por un par de minutos.

-Esta juventud de hoy día- dijo un caballero que paso a nuestro lado. Comenzamos a reír entre dientes y de manera cómplice, finalmente Bella se alejo dejando suaves besos sobre mis labios.

-Mejor me alejo de ti, no quiero dar otro espectáculo en plena vía pública-susurro, algo renuente deje que se alejara pero nuestras manos quedaron unidas.

-Mejor vamos a nuestro refugio-dije y cruzamos la calle hasta llegar al rascacielos, aquel lugar que había visto nacer nuestro amor. Llegamos a la azotea, me senté en el suelo y la atraje de manera que se sentó en mi regazo, la abrace fuertemente.

-¿Tienes frío bebé?-susurro en mi oído.

-Sí, pero si me abrazas más fuerte se me pasara-dije a la vez que frotaba mi nariz con la suya.

-Claro, haría lo que fuera por ti-coloco mis manos en su espalda pero debajo de la chaqueta- Así está mejor, Edward ¿no te irás o sí?...creo que merezco saberlo-sus ojazos chocolates me miraron fijamente como tratando de buscar la verdad.

-No me iré – tome su mentón- Fue una estupidez lo que te dije, fue algo de momento, a veces las actitudes de Esme me sacan de mi, siento si te hice sufrir, eso es lo menos que quiero porque te amo, estoy seguro que tu eres mi alma gemela, algo así como mi media naranja-sus ojos brillaban, sus labios me dieron un casto pero dulce beso, lleno de verdad. Fue como si estuviéramos cerrando un pacto, nuestro pacto para toda la vida.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso-sonrió-Pero no me gusta tanto la naranja prefiero la manzana-

-Bueno, entones eres mi media manzana-comenzamos a reírnos, el resto de la noche estuvo llena de besos y caricias, tratando de borrar todas las inseguridades tontas de la tarde. Nunca la dejaría porque ella tenía la mitad de mi corazón como yo tenía la mitad del suyo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas! Tanto tiempo. <em>**

**_Estuve super ocupada, además como que tenía la idea pero todo lo que escribía salía plano y sumamente aburrido, pero como hoy es viernes la inspiración volvió a mi, así que estoy feliz con el resultado, espero que ustedes igual._**

**_Quiero darles profundas gracias por los 7 reviews del capítulo pasado, me hicieron inmensamente feliz, bienvenidas a todas aquellas que se han unido al fic._**

**_¿Qué tal? :O Quiero saber sus opiniones y ojala hayan más reviews, se los agradecería inmensamente._**

**_Quería recomendarles que vieran el último vídeo clip de Florence and the machine llamado Never let me go, es realmente genial lleno de sentimientos, y a las que les gusta Skins que vean la última temporada me ha sorprendido gratamente._**

**_Mmm...creo que eso sería todo, sin más nada que decirle saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto._**


	9. Peligros

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_-Edward ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. –Entonces ¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>I cannot be without you matter of fact<em>  
><em>I'm on your back<em>

_If you walk out on me_  
><em>I'm walking after you<em>  
><em>If you walk out on me<em>  
><em>I'm walking after you<em>

_No puedo estar sin ti de hecho_  
><em>Estoy en tu espalda<em>

_Si me abandonas_  
><em>Estoy caminando detrás de ti<em>  
><em>Si me abandonas<em>  
><em>Estoy caminando detrás de ti<em>

_**Walkin after you, Foo Fighters**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Qué Somos"<strong>_

_**Chapter 7:Peligros **_

_**Charles POV**_

Estaba todo preparado para la misión, lo que había buscado durante los últimos 16 años sería eliminado.

-Jacob, cuida y no pierdas de tu vista a Isabella durante mi viaje, bajo ningún motivo. No creo demorar más de una semana en esto. Llamare a diario para que me reportes lo que ha ocurrido y ni se te ocurra dejar a Isabella cruzar esa puerta-apunte la puerta de la entrada.

-Por supuesto - dijo solemnemente.

-Me he dado cuenta como miras a Bella, así que luego de que mate al otro, ustedes podrán casarse-prometí, vi como sus ojos brillaron.

-Lo dice enserio-dijo dudando.

-Charles Swan, no bromea, además tú eres el hombre indicado para ella y yo lo apruebo así que no se diga más- sonreí- Adiós muchacho y vigílala.

-Con mi vida- escuche.

Subí al auto mirando mi casa por última vez antes de eliminarlo, ya teníamos las armas, las ganas y su dirección. Estaba todo listo solo faltaba dar el golpe final.

_**Esme POV**_

Escuche un golpe insistente en la puerta principal, salté alarmada con nervios a flor de piel, me acerque lentamente a la puerta y mire por el ojo…solté un suspiro y abrí la puerta.

-Por Dios Carlisle que susto me has dado-dije abrazándolo, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarme con el olor de su perfume, por primera vez en mi vida no lo logré.

-Tranquila Esme, nadie dañara a nuestro hijo, antes lo mató-susurro amenazadoramente.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí, lo antes posible- mire para ambos lados completamente paranoica, no me sentiría a salvo hasta que estuviéramos bien lejos de aquí.

-Tranquilízate Esme, no hay que alarmarse, esta no es la primera vez que ocurre esto, la mano de Charles Swan no lo atrapara, nunca lo ha hecho, pero tienes razón New York ya no es seguro para nosotros y mucho menos para Edward, es el momento de irnos-

**_Bella POV_**

Me levanté con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre era así luego de esto 3 meses con _Edward_, de solo pensar en su nombre sentía el estomago lleno de mariposas, mis manos ligeramente sudorosas y una ansiedad creciente. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero cada vez que sus verdes y hermosos ojos se encontraban con los míos, era como si nuestras almas se fusionarán de una manera tan complicada de describir, era como si no importase nada más, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban podía respirar más tranquila. _Amor. _

A lo largo de mis 16 años nunca lo había experimentado más allá de cuando leía mis cuentos de hadas, donde al final salía _Y vivieron felices por siempre. _Nunca me había sentido querida menos aun amada. Nunca vi a Charles como un padre normal, no se parecía en nada al de las películas, esos que a la hora de dormir les desean dulces sueños y besan su frente. Charles nunca lo había hecho, siempre se limitaba a observarme durante la cena, a mandarme regalos para mi cumpleaños, siempre cosas materiales, nunca ningún gesto de cariño, nunca ninguna palabra de amor, nunca nada más que _Isabella has esto, haz lo otro_. Solo era eso un señor que manejaba y limitaba mi vida.

Cuando conocí a Edward me resulto extraño _aquella sensación indescriptible, aquel sentimiento desconocido_. Era tan fuerte que me desconcertó, fue un sentimiento que fui experimentando desde la primera vez que lo vi. Desde pequeña estuve rodeada de hombres, los guardaespaldas, pero nunca los había visto más allá como simples vigilantes, pero cuando vi a Edward en aquella azotea tan cabizbajo, tan triste, tan abatido algo en mí dijo _él no_. Cuando miré sus ojos tan tristes fue como si su tristeza me atravesara, fue una conexión instantánea. Cada día esperaba con más ansiedad ver sus ojos, cada vez el sentimiento se fue alojando hasta quedar clavado en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma. _Lo amaba. _Me asuste por la intensidad en la que se sentía, fue como un relámpago. Fuerte, luminoso y poco inusual.

Al principio las caricias eran suficientes pero con el pasar de los días, los meses, parecía que ya los besos, los abrazos y las caricias ya no llenaban aquel deseo constante y apabullante que sentía por él. _Deseo_. ¿Estaría algo mal en mí? Creo que no, pero me daba temor nunca había experimentado nada semejante, pero si nos amábamos no tenía por qué ser algo malo o ¿Sí? Simplemente no lo sabía.

**_Edward POV_**

No entendía absolutamente nada, Esme apareció temprano en mi habitación como un torbellino, guardando mis cosas de manera rápida y desordenada, mirando constantemente a su alrededor casi de forma paranoica y compulsiva.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte desorientado desordenando mi cabello, se respiraba en la habitación la ansiedad de Esme, no me gustó. ¿Qué diablos ocurría ahora?

-Vístete, nos vamos-sentí como aquella burbuja de felicidad que habíamos construido con Bella durante estos 3 meses, fue reventada en un segundo y sin anestesia, me pareció incomprensible irnos y más aun de un momento a otro.

-¿QUÉ?-grité, completamente horrorizado.¿ Había escuchado bien?

-Edward, nos vamos-dijo tajantemente, sin darme pie a replicas.

-No puedo Esme- dije con la voz estrangulada, separarme de Bella me producía un dolor físico a esta instancia, no podía vivir sin ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo sorprendida Esme con los ojos desembocados.

-Porque amo a una chica-

**_Bella POV_**

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos con una sonrisa boba en los labios, me sentía tan feliz que parecía que flotará en vez de caminar.

-Buenos días Isabella-dijo la voz del chucho, reventando mi burbuja de felicidad en un segundo.

-Hola-me limite a saludar- ¿Dónde está Charles?-

-Estará fuera de la ciudad una semana, está trabajando en una importante misión-dijo con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

-Ah claro-pase por al lado suyo, cuando sentí su mano tomo la mía, rápidamente la aparte-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?-grité.

-Isabella no te resistas, antes de los que te imaginas seremos marido y mujer- mi estómago se revolvió al escuchar sus palabras, Jacob se acerco a mí limitando mi espacio entre su cuerpo y la puerta, su olor me asqueo, su cercanía más aun-Tan hermosa-susurro, me paralice en el instante al ve sus intensiones de besarme, lo aleje golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas su ingle, se encogió de dolor en su lugar cayendo en el suelo.

-NUNCA SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ACERCARTE, CHUCHO IMBECIL-grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras subía las escaleras y me apresuraba a encerrarme en mi habitación.

¿Casarnos? Me parecía un mal chiste, de pésimo gusto, una idea concebida de una mente retorcida y enferma. Nunca me casaría con él antes preferiría morir, tendríamos que fugarnos con Edward antes de lo que pensaba.

Estuve el resto del día tirada en la alfombra de mi habitación pensando en las formas de escaparnos, me pareció extraño que Edward no me llamará en todo el día. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? _ Cálmate Bella_, me repetí varias veces. Cuando oscureció me prepare para salir, abrí la ventana completamente y salté al tejada, caminado a gatas por él, rápidamente me encontré en frente de el árbol, mi principal aliado en mis fugas diarias, lo baje y mis pies tocaron el suelo.

-¿A donde vas?-escuche como susurro una voz a mis espaldas. Oh Dios que haría ahora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, gente bella! Tanto tiempo <em>**

**_Sinceramente lamento la demora, más de un mes sin actualizar en mi defensa debo decir que fue sin querer, últimamente el tiempo no existe para mi pero como aquí en Chile es fin de semana largo, actualice Yeah :D_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, es corto pero tiene una buena pizca de suspenso. _**

**_¿Quien será? _**

**_Creo que odio a Charles y al bastardo de Jacob. _**

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero que para este cap. hayan más, solo deben apretar el sensual botón de abajo y me regalaran una sonrisa._**

**_Saludos para todas y nos leemos pronto. _**


	10. Contra tiempos

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer_, _este fic tiene algunos elementos de la película "Hanna" y la trilogía de videos musicales de Dorian pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_-Edward ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. –Entonces ¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-

* * *

><p><em>I love you my own way <em>  
><em>I love you better <em>  
><em>I love you inside all this <em>  
><em>I love you forever <em>

_All this words are useless _  
><em>When I look into your eyes <em>  
><em>It's the simple truth of perfect, <em>  
><em>Little secret <em>

_Yo te amo a mi manera  
>Te amo mejor<br>Te quiero dentro de todo esto  
>Te quiero para siempre<em>

_Todas estas palabras son inútiles_  
><em>Cuando miro en tus ojos<em>  
><em>Es la simple verdad de perfecto,<em>  
><em>Pequeño secreto<em>

_**Perfect Little Secret/Snow Patrol**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Qué Somos" <strong>_

_**Chapter 8: Contra tiempos .**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Cuando oscureció me prepare para salir, abrí la ventana completamente y salté al tejada, caminado a gatas por él, rápidamente me encontré en frente del árbol, mi principal aliado en mis fugas diarias, lo baje y mis pies tocaron el suelo._

_-¿A dónde vas?-escuche como susurro una voz a mis espaldas. Oh Dios que haría ahora._

Contuve la respiración por unos segundos que me parecieron infinitos, de forma lenta y concienzuda me di vuelta con todos mis sentidos agudizados, completamente alerta y preparándome para luchar si era necesario, solté un suspiro al ver quien me había descubierto.

-Emmett-susurre ligeramente más relajada.

-Parecía que te ibas a desmayar-dijo con su sonrisa característica, la que lo hacía parecer aun más joven.

-Uff…falto poco para eso-me sujete al árbol tratando de calmar mi acelerada respiración y que me corazón dejase de latir como si estuviese corriendo una maratón.

-Y dime Bella ¿A dónde ibas?-dudé, me di cuenta que él lo percibió-Ohh vamos, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo por mi Rose, además es lógico que te escapes en la noche de esta jaula, es ridículo que quieran mantener encerrada como a una prisionera-dijo de forma seria y madura, algo muy poco usual de ver en Emmett.

-Lo es, tienes toda la razón, me gustaría que Charles también se diese cuenta de eso…verás-comencé a jugar con las pulseras de mi muñeca y sentí como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago- Conocí a alguien e iba a ir a verlo-dije rápidamente.

-Uy, es tu novio ¿Verdad?-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y guiñándome un ojo.

-Sí-sentí mis mejillas teñirse de un rojos profundo y mis ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Bella, ahora vete, los hombres odiamos esperar- apunto la salida.

-Gracias, eres el mejor- sonreí ampliamente-Te debo una-

-Vete ya-dijo con un falto tono de irritación. Sonreí y mi apresure en salir de mi jaula personal, corrí a gran velocidad por las calles de New York, me pareció que lo hacía tan rápido que las personas a mi alrededor ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, en un par de minutos estaba en frente de la puerta de la azotea, esta no estaba entreabierta como de costumbre. Qué extraño. Rápidamente la forcé e ingrese, no había nadie esperándome. Miré la hora en mi celular, eran las 1:30 de la madrugada, comencé a preocuparme por Edward, él nunca llegaba tarde ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Tendría problemas con sus padres? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo? Rogaba porque no fuese así. Luego de dar miles de vueltas alrededor de la azotea, mejor sería que me sentase y pensase de forma positiva. Me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas y apoyando el mentón en mis rodillas, tome un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarme y tranquilizar el desbocado latido de mi corazón.

Escuche un sutil chirrido proveniente de la puerta, inmediatamente me levante, di un par de pasos largos hasta quedar al frente de él. Edward lucía diferente, sus ojos no brillaban como lo hacían normalmente, estaban apagados y notoriamente tristes, ligeramente humedecidos, las comisuras de sus labios estaban caídas, logrando que se me encogiese el corazón al verlo así tan acongojado…tan abatido.

-Edward-dije apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro-Por favor dime que ocurre-supliqué.

Sus ojos me observaron, atravesando los míos, algo similar a que nuestras almas se fusionaran. Acaricio mis mejillas, fue una caricia similar al toque de una pluma, se inclino y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos en un beso necesitado y hambriento, rápidamente su lengua invadió mi boca, llenándome de su sabor, su mano se introdujo en mi cabello controlando el ángulo del beso, sentí la tensión en su mentón. Lentamente nos separamos, tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones erráticas. Aquel beso me asusto, dejándome un sabor algo amargo, no me gustaba no saber que estaba ocurriendo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole sentir mi apoyo, tratando de transmitirle que no estaba solo, que podía contar conmigo, su Bella.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?-susurro, en ningún momento nuestros ojos se desconectaron.

-Lo sé mi amor-deje un suave beso en su cuello-Por eso confía en mí…dime que está ocurriendo-pronuncie en un hilo de voz.

-Mis padres quieren que nos marchemos de New York-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi boca se abrió ligeramente y experimente un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me dejo sin aire, algo similar a un corazón roto en dos, todo este tiempo juntos me parecía más a un sueño lejano que mi mente imagino, una alucinación.

-Tranquila preciosa-beso mis mejillas tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que caían como cascadas desde mis ojos, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había empezado a llorar-No me iré a ninguna parte, a menos que sea contigo-

-Pero Ed ¿Qué pasará con tus padres?-dije un poco más tranquila, aunque me sentí egoísta por alejarlo de su familia ¿Estaría mal amarlo tanto como lo hacía?

-Digamos que me escapé de casa-sonrió de forma traviesa y comenzó a despeinar su cabello.

-Pero Edward porque hiciste eso… ¿De qué vivirás? Agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí, es un bonito gesto pero creo que estás arriesgando demasiado por mí, no creo merecerlo- susurre con voz apenada.

-No digas eso-entrelazo nuestros dedos-Lo haría una y mil veces, porque te amo, sé que lo digo seguido pero es que enserio lo hago, además eres lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi jodida vida desde el momento en que te vi, lo eres todo para mí –sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento ante tal profundidad de declaración-Tú y yo juntos por siempre, es un acuerdo universal-dijo seriamente- Además tengo una buena suma de dinero ahorrada que me servirá para vivir y preparar nuestra huida juntos, claro que te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesitas, no quiero presionarte respecto a eso-sonreí, me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo bese largamente de forma lenta pero concienzuda, disfrutando el beso.

-Eres tan perfecto, tan caballero, tan todo Te-beso-amo-beso-mucho-

-Yo igual preciosa, no sabes cuánto, ahora no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- sonrió.

-Trataré-suspire, apoyándome en él, comencé a sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de mí.

-Estás cansada, será mejor que te acompañe a casa- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-No es necesario, quedémonos un ratito más, te extrañado un montón-dije pegándome fuertemente a él e hice un puchero.

-Eres invencible-dijo dándome un corto beso.

-Lo sé, es que enserio te extrañe demasiado, cada día lo siento más y más sobre todo las tardes, se me hacen interminables- confesé acariciando el dorso de su mano.

-Ya no queda nada para que estemos juntos y vayamos a todos esos lugares lindos que quieres ir-susurro en mi oído logrando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-Si te pidiese que me llevases a la luna ¿Lo harías?-pregunte en broma enarcando una ceja.

-Probablemente, si me pidiese que me parase de cabeza lo haría, haría lo que tú quisieses solo por hacerte feliz-beso mi mejilla.

-Creo que pensaré antes de hablar, no quiero que al mejor novio del mundo le pase nada malo-bese su barbilla.

-Creo que si tú me cuidas no me pasara nada-dijo de forma coqueta-Ahora creo que será mejor que te acompañe a casa, pareciese que te fueses a desmayar del sueño-

-Tienes razón, así que quiero que me lleves a caballo-dije mirándolo entre mis pestañas.

-Eres mi perdición Isabella Swan, ven-me dio un corto beso y me ayudo a acomodarme en su espalda. Camino a un buen paso, cada poco minutos me dedicaba a jugar con sus cabellos cobrizos o besar su cuello níveo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso te terminaré botando-dijo con voz temblorosa. Sonreí internamente.

-Edward ¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir después de París?-

-Aun no lo sé, tal vez Rusia- dijo de forma insegura.

-Ya veremos, apenas nos escapemos compraremos un libro y haremos una lista con todos lo lugares que queremos visitar ¿Te parece?-susurre con voz entusiasma.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora estamos a una calle de tu casa, te dejo aquí o quieres que te acompañe un poco más cerca-

-Aquí esta bien-me ayudo a bajarme, nos quedamos mirando varios minutos, ambos teníamos en nuestro rostro una sonrisa boba, lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse.

-Adiós, cuídate hermosa-susurro acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Tú igual- susurre entre suspiros. Me apresure en llegar a casa, saltar el tejado, cuando entre en mi cuarto no me percate que habían personas.

-Tú Isabella, pensaste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta de tus fugas, crees que Charles y yo somos idiotas-dijo Jacob con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, me encogí al escuchar la rabia que destilaba su voz, le temí como nunca antes lo había hecho-Pues te equivocas niñita- escupió las palabras-Ahora harás lo que yo te diga y Charles ya se entero de tus fugas, estarás bajo vigilancia las 24 hrs, ahora ven conmigo-no espero a que le contestase, me agarro fuertemente del brazo, bajamos las escaleras y todos los guardias observaban atónitos la escena sin decir nada.

-Suéltame me haces daño imbécil, le diré a Charles lo que estás haciendo con su hija, nunca te lo perdonara-dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Suéltala-intervino Emmett-Puedes ser muy mano derecha del pero no creo que él este muy contento de que maltrates a su hija-el chucho soltó mi brazo, lo sobé tratando de alejar el dolor y me apresure en pararme detrás de Emmett.

-Recuerda tu lugar-dijo mirando con odio a Emmett.

-No creo que este muy lejos del tuyo, ambos somos empleados del nada más-dijo con una mirada de superioridad.

-No cantes victoria, idiota y tu Isabella no te librarás del castigo, sígueme por las buenas o sino será por las malas-dijo de forma bravucona.

-No me amenaces-dije tratando de mantenerme serena-Ahora dime ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Charles me dijo que te encerrara hasta que el volviese-dijo como si hablase de cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuando vuelve?-dije horrorizada.

-En 3 días-

-¿3 DIAS?-grité-ESTÁN ENFERMOS-dije resistiéndome a moverme, llegaron 3 guardias más, quienes me sujetaron fuertemente y me llevaron hasta un cuarto que yo nunca había visto, era un cuarto completamente aislado de la casa-SUÉLTENME-grité a todo pulmón.

Los muy imbéciles me dejaron en el suelo de que aquel cuarto y se apresuraron en cerrar. Golpee, grité pero nadie me abrió la puerta, así pasé toda la noche. Que diablos haría ahora, algo se me tendría que ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hola!<em>**

**_Al fin de vacaciones, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo ojalá que los disfruten. _**

**_Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, estoy pensando en un nuevo fic pero no he podido hacer demasiado debido a que mis fics aun no se han finalizado. _**

**_Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto c:_**

**_Pd: Las invito a leer mi otro fic llamado "Camino hacia la ruina"_**


End file.
